


Annual October Dinners and Finn Being Ridiculous

by fluffynarwhal



Series: Mac and Roper's Countdown to Halloween [1]
Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, basically just an excuse to write cute relationship shit, bev left him bc she def deserved better, butterscotch candies make Mac weepy, halloween party, halloween type vibes, i'll add more tags as this goes, jake has a daughter, kinda cute and sappy, their theme is the 80's, well somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: The Annual October Fancy Dinner Party May IncludeFinn being stupid, Mac and Roper making out when they think no one's watching, and a shit ton of snide comments from all parties involved. Enter at your own risk, and please, for the love of all that is holy, do not let Coma near the liquor.
Relationships: Glen McReynolds/Kenny Roper
Series: Mac and Roper's Countdown to Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983593
Kudos: 3





	Annual October Dinners and Finn Being Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe HI COUNTDOWN TO HALLOWEEN IS HAPPENING. 
> 
> a few things before we get started: i've never posted anything in this fandom, but that obviously doesn't matter. there will be a new part to this series every other day probably until halloween so YAY! each one has a different set of activities, but they're all centered around the big group getting ready for halloween. you'll even get to see Mac interact and carve pumpkins with a tiny child so prepare your hearts. this series takes place in texas, where i happen to reside, so all the cities are places i've been. there are some details i've changed around to fit the narrative, but they aren't major. 
> 
> i have also included some tiny bits from my other favorite fandoms. if you catch one, let me know which one :) 
> 
> i wanted to do this series to prepare myself for halloween and get in the spirit. this isn't really crack or some serious angst. it's supposed to be fun and happy and exciting while we all try to enjoy this spoopy season in the midst of covid and the election. 
> 
> remember to drink some water and eat a little meal, even if it's something small, and take your medicine if you have any! stay safe and happy <3

“So help me, McReynolds,” Roper gripes as he walks through their home, “if I find out our dress shirts aren’t dry, I’m going to shove your face in the toilet!” He rounds the corner of the hallway and throws open the door to the laundry room, preparing himself to go find his boyfriend and shove his face in something. From the other side of the house, Roper hears Mac cackle loudly and holler some colorful profanity. Roper shakes his head at his boyfriend’s voice and switches on the light to find both his and Mac’s dress shirts already dry and ironed, hung up on the rack above the washer. With a roll of his eyes, Roper sticks his head out into the hallway and yells a happy, “Thank you!”

He makes a mental note to go get more of Mac’s butterscotch candies he likes, especially at this time of the year. A reward for a job well done. Plus, it always makes Roper’s stomach flip when he can taste butterscotch on Mac’s lips.

Roper grabs the dress shirts and takes them to the bedroom to be sat on top of the bed, smoothing out the sleeves before he leaves them. He skirts over to the closet and locates a pair of pants for himself and a pair for Mac, depositing them near their shirts, along with a pair of socks.

Tonight is the annual October Fancy Dinner with their friends, where they get dressed up and eat at a restaurant – probably too fancy for the likes of them – before discussing plans for Halloween. It sounds crazy, sure, but Finn started the tradition when they were all in college, and it just stuck; dressing up for a fancy dinner, going to buy pumpkins, carving them, and going to a costume party just like their time playing college ball. Granted, it’s been almost ten years since their time playing college baseball, but thankfully, most of the team has stayed in Texas and stayed in touch. It’s just a fun reunion to eat, drink, and talk about Halloween.

Roper knows that tonight is just going to be seven or eight of the guys, plus himself and Mac, but he’s excited to see his teammates.

While it hasn’t been a full year since he’s seen some of them, it’s been closer to six months since he was able to get out of Waco with Mac and go see Finn in Dallas. Before that, it was Dale and Plummer in West Texas for a coaching thing they were involved with. Otherwise, with everyone being spread across the state, it’s been hard to catch up.

The annual dinner, however, is something they all take off work for and plan for months in advance. This year, everyone is coming to Waco for the weekend for dinner, and then a full Saturday hanging out at Mac and Roper’s place before heading downtown for a fall festival Saturday night. Each year they all try to switch up cities, so this is the first time they’ll be in Waco. 

“We have to leave the house in an hour and a half!” Roper yells. He doesn’t know where Mac ran off to while he was on the hunt for their shirts. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to worry long because Mac strolls into their bedroom looking sweaty. Roper eyes him carefully. “Were you working out?” he asks, trying to keep his temper under control.

Mac scoffs and pulls his shirt over his head before stalking over to Roper. “I was getting the guestroom ready.” He steps closer and yanks Roper into his space by his hands. Roper sighs heavily but follows anyway. “The sheets needed to be changed, and I went ahead and put both of the air mattresses in the closet just in case.”

Roper hums and leans his forehead on Mac’s chest. “Dale and Finn are sharing a hotel room near the Market Place tonight, but they’re staying with us tomorrow. Jake is crashing with one of his college buddies. Said he had to leave tomorrow afternoon to pick up Daphne.” 

“I still can’t believe he’s the first of us to have a daughter.” Roper snuffles a laugh into Mac’s chest. “Have you heard from Nes?” Mac wonders, rubbing soothing circles into Roper’s back. Roper shakes his head and feels the tension leave his body as Mac scratches a spot near his shoulder. “Well, if we need to, we’ll get the winter blankets down from the attic and spread those around the living room. Someone’s bound to sleep on the couch before the weekend is over with.”

“Remind me to keep Coma away from our liquor,” Roper says, smushing his face against Mac’s skin. God, sometimes the man is like a furnace. “He drank all of Plummer’s whiskey and slept for two days.”

Mac snuffles a laugh and moves his hands to Roper’s face, tilting his head up. Roper smiles dopily and puckers his lips in a silent question. Mac huffs and leans down, fitting their lips together with a quiet sigh. Roper places his hands on Mac’s waist and pulls him closer as he trails his tongue along Mac’s lips, making the man smile. “Let’s go shower,” Mac offers when he pulls away. Roper sighs and kisses him once more before pulling away. He then begins to shed his clothes, throwing each article at Mac’s face.

Roper is almost to the bathroom door when he’s picked up and thrown over Mac’s shoulder, his screeching ignored as he’s carried across the threshold. He gets a swat on his ass for being cheeky, and a blowjob in the shower for being – well, Roper can’t bring himself to repeat Mac’s filth.

* * *

An hour later, Roper is finishing styling his short hair into something tamer while Mac is brushing his teeth. He managed to slick his hair back and trim his beard up in the time it took Roper to force his own hair into submission. Once Mac is finished, he heads back to their bedroom to get dressed, towel hung lowly across his hips.

Roper watches him walk away, and no, his mouth absolutely does _not_ water.

Maybe it did. Whatever.

When he finally manages to get his hair the way he wants, Roper brushes his teeth and pulls his towel away from his own body, tossing it in the laundry hamper. In their bedroom, Mac is busy pulling up his pants and reaching for his shirt when Roper walks back in. He glances back at Roper and smirks a little.

“See something you like, Ken?”

Roper snorts and walks over to the bed, reaching for his boxers. “You’re cute,” he replies.

Mac grunts and slides his shirt over his arms. “I’m not cute. I’m burly – _scary_ even. College kids fear me. I’m not cute.”

“Of course not,” Roper laughs. He leans over, pulling Mac in before he can get his shirt buttoned. His hands splay out over his abs as he leans up on his tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. “Very burly.” Mac sighs like he’s annoyed, but really, he’s still a sucker for Roper’s kisses like he was when they first got together.

Things didn’t used to be this sweet for the two of them, though.

In the beginning, when Roper was just starting college, he was just another freshman with hopes to play pro ball in the future. He left his small town and moved down to Austin after being accepted to play college ball. At the time, there were juniors and seniors on the team that would make Captain America nervous. The only other freshman players were Mac, Finn, and Coma.

It didn’t take much for the four of them to congregate, especially after being humiliated during the ‘freshman batting practice’ stunt. It was easy being friends with them. Going to the parties, out to the bars, even to some of the frat houses’ parties – college was slightly easier to manage when he had a group to call his own. Soon after, the dam was broken with the other players who were older, and suddenly, they meshed in a cohesive team.

Once the group had made it to their senior year, they welcomed in a new group of freshmen. As they say, the rest is history.

Roper figured out he liked Mac more than just a teammate in their sophomore year of college and managed to keep his feelings in check for almost two more years.

Finn was the only other person who knew, but that was because Roper got wasted and blabbed, crying over some girl Mac was interested in. Thankfully, Finn helped him through it and held his hair back when he spent the new two hours throwing up.

Mac and Roper finally pulled their shit together during winter break of their senior year. During the break, Mac invited Roper to Lubbock to spend New Year’s Eve with his family and old high school buddies. And it was going really well – Roper was welcomed with open arms into the large group with big smiles and congratulations on their most recent win. He had dinner with Mac’s family, and then the two of them went over to his buddy’s place for a party.

So yes, it was going fine.

Until someone gave Roper a bottle of tequila.

After about half the bottle was finished, Roper went to find Mac for the countdown to the new year. He finally found him outside with the rest of the group, huddling near a firepit someone had going.

And maybe it was because of the time of year; maybe it was because of the fairy lights that were strung up that make stripes of white and red flicker across Mac’s face; maybe it was the two years finally catching up to him; maybe it was even the tequila.

No, scratch that – it was definitely the tequila.

Whatever it was that stirred such a reaction in Roper, he had no time to make his brain and his feet cooperate as he marched right over to Mac, yanked him to his feet, and murmured a dopey, “Happy new year,” before surging forward and kissing daylights out of him. He even made it just in time for the fireworks to start up, lighting up their kiss like a god damn circus act.

In hindsight, the tequila probably wasn’t a good idea.

Roper has hazy memories of Mac kissing him back and cursing him a blue streak for making him wait so fucking long, and even more of the gruesome talk they had the next morning while they willed their hangovers to go away.

It took a few months, and very lengthy discussions, for Mac and Roper to finally come out. It wasn’t easy, and they definitely suffered losses in both of their families, but in the end, they were happy. The most important people supported them, their teammates backed them without hesitation, and even their coach sent them a gift basket with condoms and lube.

Before Roper can get his hands on the rest of Mac’s body – don’t judge him; the man looks like a Greek god and his clothes make him look like a debauched version of a professor fantasy Roper has – their doorbell begins to ring incessantly. He groans and extracts himself, ignoring Mac’s protests and grabbing his shirt on the way to the front door. When he opens it, he’s met with Finn, smiling too happily and already dressed for dinner.

“My boy!” Finn cries, stumbling into Roper’s arms and smacking a loud, obnoxious kiss to his cheek. “Where’s my lovely, grumpy house-husband?”

Roper pushes him off with a laugh and closes the door, leading Finn into the living room. “He’s getting dressed, which I need to be doing right now,” he replies with a grimace.

“Christ, Finn, do you know what boundaries are?” a voice asks from the hallway. Mac comes around the corner looking like a fucking meal, all put together, exactly like Roper’s wet dream brought to life. Finn pulls Mac into a hug with a giddy grin.

“I know nothing of the sort,” he says seriously. “I’ve known you for almost fourteen years, and yet, here you are asking stupid questions.”

Roper smiles at the pair and heads back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed, listening to them bicker back and forth.

Once he’s finished, Roper makes sure to check for his keys, wallet, and phone. He finds Mac and Finn in the kitchen taking some sort of shot. “You’re both heathens,” Roper tells them, checking his watch. “We need to be out the door in thirty seconds if you want to miss traffic.” 

Mac picks up their shot glasses and drops them in the sink, brushing past Roper with a quick kiss. Finn follows closely behind, but before he can lean in to potentially get a good grope, Roper shoves him away and toward the front door. “Heathens!” he repeats as he follows them out.

* * *

Dinner is absolute, unfiltered chaos.

That’s the simplest way to put it.

The three of them were the first to arrive. Dale, Jake, and Plummer all get there shortly after and attack Roper with hugs and sloppy kisses on his face. Coma and Nesbit make their appearance with Brumley, causing far too much noise for the restaurant they Roper chose.

Let’s be real – this restaurant is one of those that gives patrons more forks and spoons than necessary, with glasses of water waiting for them on the table. If it were up to them, they’d be at a steakhouse or a diner; but, the fun of going to a fancy restaurant is getting to relive those college memories where they felt like they were older than they were, sitting among businessmen and women, while they discussed Halloween costumes.

Bueter is the last one through the door, apologizing profusely for being late – which gets him a breadstick in the face as punishment.

The best thing about them, Roper thinks as the table of grown men eats and banters back and forth, is having a chosen family within them. They’re as close as blood family – being there for one another when something goes haywire. When Roper’s mother ended up in the hospital after a bad car accident four years after they all left college, the group congregated in the hospital waiting room without hesitation. When Dale’s niece was born, everyone aside from Coma – who was out of state at the time – came to support. Even when Jake and Beverly had Daphne, every single one of them drove down to San Antonio to see the and support them. (Daph was born before Jake and Beverly divorced, so when she finally brought it up, Mac, Roper, Dale, and Finn spent most of that year driving back and forth to watch Daphne while the two of them went to court dates, counseling, and house hunting.)

They’re one big, almost always happy family, and Roper wouldn’t trade any of it.

Most of the guys ended up coaching baseball in high school, which means their teams play against each other every once in a while, but Roper, Finn, Jake, and Bueter are the only ones that don’t have some kind of coaching gig.

Roper teaches chemistry at the community college in Waco, Finn is a marketing consultant for a pretty large Texan insurance company in Dallas, Bueter teaches Agriculture at a high school in Weimar, close to his hometown, and Jake moved back to his hometown after the divorce to teach mechanics at his old high school. Don’t get him wrong, Roper would have loved to be a coach for high school or college ball, but it just wasn’t in the cards for him at that time, and he thinks the others feel the same.

Mac is the head coach for the baseball team at Baylor. Dale and Plummer both coach baseball and teach math and history at different high schools in west Texas. Coma followed the same route, teaching college level English and coaching off season for baseball and football. Nesbit – god help him – is the athletic director for a high school down in south Texas, where he spends most of his year delegating and keeping himself a nuisance to the rest of the faculty. Brumley actually landed a basketball coaching gig once he figured out baseball wasn’t the most important thing to him anymore.

Their family may have started with baseball, but Roper always thinks it’s pretty amazing how they all have something new and exciting they’re doing. Everyone gets ribbed every now and again for their team stats, lack of wins, or high school rumors that float around between teams – but it’s _fun_ , and it’s them, and that’ll never change.

“Alright, miscreants,” Finn booms once everyone has finished their food. He taps his beer bottle with a knife until the table – and most of the patrons in the restaurant – have all turned their attention to him. “As we all know, we’re here in the glorious city of Waco to discuss the Halloween events for this month.” He raises his bottle and tips over to Roper and Mac with a bright grin. “Thank you to you two for opening your home to us, and – “

“Christ, Finn, this isn’t the 1800s,” Dale laughs with a shake of his head.

Finn flips him off and ignores the rest of the chuckles around the table. “I’m just trying to be the diplomatic one, since the rest of you have no manners.”

“Says the man who broke Ms. Wilson’s window that one year in college,” Plummer snorts. (That night, way back when, the entire team got drunk in the dugout at 2 a.m. and Finn was the unlucky bastard who hit a foul ball right through the window of one of the on-campus faculty member’s homes. The team ended up having to run drills for the next three weeks, which made Roper so sick he had to go to the ER. It wasn’t a good time for anyone involved, including Ms. Wilson, who had to sit in the stands and watch them vomit in the outfield.)

“Be that as it may,” Finn continues, glaring at Plummer and Dale, “thanks for having us this year, boys.”

Mac leans back and puts his arm around Roper’s chair, rubbing his thumb against his shoulder. “’Course, man. It’s about time we bring you to our home turf.”

Roper smiles and nudges his arm against Mac’s hand. He picks up his own glass of draft beer and takes a sip before reaching over to put his hand on Mac’s knee. “The festival downtown should be fun. There’s a band coming in from Austin – one of the guys from some television show is one of the singers.”

“Jensen Ackles?” Nesbit asks.

Roper barks out a laugh and shrugs. “I guess so. How did you know?” he wonders, leaning his elbows on the table.

Nes scoffs, downing the rest of his drink. “One of my coaches has a daughter who wanted to come see him play. Apparently, she’s a big fan of his show.”

“Isn’t he the guy who was in that horror film a few years back?” Brumley asks.

It’s Bueter who speaks, surprising most of the table. “He was also in Days of Our Lives too.”

It takes a moment.

Maybe thirty seconds.

And then the entire table is erupting in insults and cackles, loud enough that the host comes over to threaten to kick them out if they don’t settle down.

Once everyone does settle, the conversation heads back over to plans for the rest of the month, schedules being voiced, and the Halloween party everyone is looking forward to. Roper throws his opinions for having everyone dress in drag, but that gets shot down very quickly. Jake suggests being Avengers, but Mac and Finn argue for ten minutes about being Captain America, so that is dismissed before fists can be thrown.

Roper has a distant thought about dressing up as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier so he can match with Mac, but then that thought has him spiraling into a dark fantasy that really shouldn’t be brought up at the dinner table, so he shakes himself out of it before it gets too graphic – Mac in a uniform just does something to Roper. Don’t kink shame.

Dale and Plummer offer some really good ideas, and Brumley doesn’t even get his option spoken before it’s denied. Finally, it’s Bueter who makes a snide comment about how Roper would rather see Mac in some 80’s style shorts and a crop top and Finn’s brain begins to turn.

Mac flushes a deep red while Roper only manages to spiral about _that_ thought for about ten seconds before Finn exclaims his _yes._

From there, it’s deciding on what style of 80’s garb they’re aiming for and who is sacrificed to show some skin. Obviously, Mac is the unlucky one, much to Roper’s excitement, and he’s voluntold to get the job done.

While everyone else is discussing clothing options, Roper turns to Mac and nudges him softly. “You okay with that, McReynolds?” he asks, sly smirk on his lips.

Mac huffs and rolls his eyes. “It’s not like everyone at this table hasn’t ever seen my thighs before,” he replies. Roper snorts at that and shrugs.

“Maybe we’ll shave your legs – add to the experience.”

“Not happening,” Mac immediately answers. “But I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a pair of those cut off shorts. Get you some daisy dukes and really sell it.”

Roper feels himself flush slightly. Damn him. “Kinky fucker.”

“Just for you, babe,” Mac smiles, leaning over to kiss Roper softly, flipping off the rest of the table when they all start hollering and pretending to gag.

It’s one of the best nights Roper has had in months, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! love you xx


End file.
